Reflets d'Aventures
by Gryf Rougelame
Summary: ou Comment n'avoir aucune idée originale de titre mélangeant deux univers


_Bonsoir bande de gens ! Voilà un nouveau petit truc, ce que j'appelle "une fanfic YOLO". Pour la simple et bonne raison que cela fait partie des histoires que j'écris sans rien prévoir à l'avance, quand j'écris une phrase, je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'allait raconter la suivante..._

 _Pour cette fois-ci, je vous conseille de connaître ces deux grandes œuvres de malade que sont Aventures et Reflets d'Acide. J'avais très envie de mélanger ces deux univers venus des deux personnes que je pense admirer le plus sur toute la planète (voire même de l'infini et au-delà...). Je pense que vous connaissez tous Aventures ici (sinon, vous ne serez même pas là) alors pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Reflets d'Acide, voici une brève présentation._

 _Il s'agit d'une série audio créer par JBX racontant dans un univers "rôlistico-médiévalo-fantastique" complètement en alexandrins avec des rimes, des allitérations, des jeux de mots de partout ! Bref, c'est une leçon vivante de ce qu'on peut faire en maniant les mots comme du chewing-gum. C'est pour cela que tous les personnages venant de_ Reflets d'Acide _dans cette fic parleront tous comme ça. Le personnage de Wrandrall, le "principal" en quelque sorte est un cambion ayant pour père un certain Bélial (je précise ce détail pour ceux qui ne le savent pas parce que c'est important si vous voulez comprendre la suite). On retrouve dans cette série la présence du Narrateur, parlant comme les autres, avec les alexandrins et tout ce qui va avec (même si le "mien" n'a pas d'alexandrin...). Pour le différencier des autres personnages, je l'ai mis en italique. (Même s'il devait y avoir des alinéas pour bien marquer sa différence mais le site a complètement niqué ma mise en page...)_

 _Bref, cette intro a déjà trop duré, je vous laisse à présent et n'oubliez pas que chacun commentaire compte !_

* * *

 **Reflets d'Aventures**

 **Chapitre 1 :** Mon père, ce démon

ou Comment nouer un pacte avec le diable quand on en est soi-même un

 _Le Cratère… Tout commença dans le Cratère. Dans la Taverne de l'Aventurier._

\- Et bien, quelle originalité… 

_Pardon ?!_

\- « La Taverne de l'Aventurier ». Quelle originalité. 

_Espèce d'effronté ! N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour le roleplay ?!_

\- Mais si, mais si. 

_Tu as l'air fort indécis._

\- Mais non, mais non. 

_Bon. Tout commença donc dans le Cratère, à la Taverne de l'Aventurier. Un Wrandall égaré se retrouvait piégé entre un client soûlé et un serveur… impayé._

« Crois-tu que tu pourras partir sans rembourser ta dette, avorton ?

\- J'vois pas d'quoi ***hic*** vous parlez mon p'tit ***hic*** m'sieur.

\- Sans vouloir vous déranger, je voudrais passer…

\- Mais je vais le crever !

\- Vous d'vez vous ***hic*** méprendre mon p'tit ***hic*** m'sieur.

\- Mais par quel malheur suis-je ici, chez Narrateur ? » 

_Mon pauvre cambion, me crois-tu assez bon pour répondre à ta question au lieu de te laisser là comme un c…_

\- C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce vacarme ? Il y en a qui aimerait bien boire tranquille ici ! 

_Qu… quoi ? Qui a donc le tempérament de m'interrompre aussi prestement dans mon récit captivant ?!_

 _-_ Silence ! Je parle ! Sur mon honneur de mage, je jure de ne t'avoir jamais vu dans les environs, gamin. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène sur ces terres ?

\- Je ne sais ce que le Narrateur a en tête… mais suspecte l'objet d'une quelconque quête.

\- Le Narrateur ? Parles-tu de ce maître à la crinière et au bouc noirs de jais dont on dit que les yeux renferment la nuit elle-même ? Petit mais costaud, ce bonhomme.

\- Je préfère les pères au menton des plus clairs. Leurs pouvoirs sont des aléas et du hasard et leur diction narre avec passion cent fictions.

\- Je comprends, je comprends. Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré que mon père ait un teint plus lumineux, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi.

\- Sans vous mentir, vous ne croyez pas si bien dire… Mais au fait, je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes !

\- Mon nom est… 

_Ah mais non !_

\- Quoi donc ? 

_Ce n'est pas_ _encore_ _le moment des présentations !_

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Je demande des précisions ! Me voilà perdu dans un endroit inconnu. Par quel mystère suis-je arrivé sur ces terres?

\- C'est pas grave gamin, installe-toi un instant ici. Cette taverne, c'est chez moi. C'est bien dommage que mes compagnons ne soient pas là, ils sont trop occupés à ne pas profiter du vin… et des serveuses de ce merveilleux endroit. On avait fêté l'anniversaire de nos retrouvailles ici avant que tout parte en steak… comme d'habitude. Mais tu as l'air fort égaré et on sait tous que ce sont quelques verres qui font les meilleurs récits d'aventures. 

_Et c'est ainsi que Wrandall se retrouva bien malgré lui à écouter les récits d'un mage ayant vu bien du pays. Les histoires épisodiques de cet homme sympathique au penchant alcoolique le firent bientôt oublier pourquoi il se retrouvait ici, loin de ses terres chaotiques._

\- … et puis là, le bras du nain fut agité d'une vie propre avant de me ***hic*** lâcher dans le rempli rempli de psyché trèèèès enivrante. Ah ah ah, c'était très drôle. Et puis, c'est ici que nous avons perdu notre ami Théo.

\- Votre compagnon de route a trouvé la mort ?!

\- C'était bien la première fois. Bon assez parlé de nos déboires. Alors dis-moi, d'où viens-tu ?

\- De Maender-Alkoor… je n'y suis plus depuis lors.

\- Et sinon, tu parles toujours comme ça ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça…

\- Je ne vous comprends pas.

\- C'est comme ça. 

_Quittons un instant ces êtres_ _troublants_ _et désolants_ _et_ _allons_ _sur ces terres_ _du Cratère désolées depuis qu'un fils damné y a tout fait péter. En effet, c'est ici que des prêtes faiblards périrent sous les comètes d'un Balthazard._ _À présent régnait une ambiance de mort, de sang et de haine que traversa sans remord un père effrayant sans la moindre gêne._ _Ce dandy_ _à la signature satanique n'était là que pour effectuer un rituel de nature_ _cy_ _nique. Sur sa seule volonté, le ciel se cacha, la foudre frappa tandis qu'il leva sa voix et ses bras et récita des_ _paroles dignes d'un sordide patois._

\- Apparaît démon scellé et brûlons ensemble les cieux ! 

_Suite à cette prière des plus patibulaires, un éclair frappa de nouveau la terre_ _encore parsemée de cratères suite à la venue des enfers. Une brèche s'ouvra alors, sortie de nulle part, et un démon à l'air revêche_ _s'y glissa en dehors,_ _signant le préambule d'un nouveau cauchemar._

 _-_ Ah, mon vieil ami ! Combien de siècles ont passé depuis la dernière fois ? Cinq… six ?

\- Cesse tes infamies, toi qui te nommes ami. Dix siècles, ça flanque un de ces torticolis ! Où étais-tu quand j'affrontais mes ennemis ?

\- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que nos semblables, nous deux compris, ont chacun leurs propres objectifs, leurs propres… contraintes. Et par conséquent, leurs propres ennemis.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, toi mon antique allié ? Je suis bien occupé avec mon fils zélé.

\- Toi, tu as un fils ? Dans ton ancienne prison de verre, tu as trouvé le moyen, le temps, et surtout l'utilité de procréer ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas fait pire. Tu n'as pas fait de descendant si important…

\- Peut-être, mon ami, peut-être. Mais moi, contrairement à toi, j'y ai pris du plaisir. 

_Dit avec choc le démon au regard tranquille tandis que celui à la peau rougeoyante lui lança un regard des plus vils._

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi je suis là. Dans ce monde inconnu, pourquoi suis-je venu ?

\- J'ai un… marché à te proposer. Il y a quelques temps, mes plans reposaient sur la venue d'un Titan su ces terres qui te sont étrangères. Cependant… mon fils et ses compagnons d'armes n'ont encore rien trouvé de mieux que de se mettre en travers de ma route. Mais aujourd'hui, sans les Codex de ce monde, j'ai trouvé le moyen pour que moi… et toi régnons en maître. À l'accomplissement de ta vengeance, je te promets en plus la puissance, ce monde, ton monde… et sûrement bien plus encore. Ensemble, nous avons le pouvoir de devenir bien plus puissants que tout ce que l'éternité a connu. 

_Son discours terminé, il attendait de constater s'il avait piqué la curiosité de son potentiel nouvel allié._

 _-_ Mmmm… je t'écoute.

\- Bien… Je te promets que tu ne regretteras rien... 

_Revenons maintenant à ces êtres troublants et désolants dans cette taverne remplie de garnements. Wrandrall écoutait toujours avec curiosité les actes passés de ce mage aux joues écaillées._

\- Narrateur ? 

_Quoi encore ?_

\- N'est-il pas temps maintenant des présentations ? 

_Si vous y tenez tant…_

\- Ah enfin. Bonsoir, je suis… 

_Balthazard Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Pyro-mage de niveau 5. Crâneur, séducteur, destructeur. Yeux devenus félin, avenir devenu… incertain. Cet aventurier au corps bien svelte n'a qu'un objectif en tête : aider le monde à avancer et progresser. Cependant, son penchant dû à son sang de semi-démon a déjà rasé par le passé toute une région._

\- C'est sympa d'avoir révélé ma condition à un parfait inconnu !

\- Semi-démon ! Veux-tu dire que c'est un cambion ?

\- Écoute de le crier sous tous les toits, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas que je suis particulièrement inquiété par le bûcher mais j'aimerai bien garder ma tête.

\- La narration révèle notre commune condition ! Moi aussi, d'un démon je suis le rejeton !

\- Quoi ? Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que mon père aurait… 

_C'est à ce moment précis qu'une vague de mana oppressa leurs esprits ! Sa nature magique les remplit d'effroi car maléfique était son karma. Leurs sens se figèrent à l'unisson car eux seuls pouvaient en percevoir l'essence au diapason… démoniaque._

\- Quelle est cette magie de nature si impie ? Je sens la présence de mon parent mais… c'est impossible ! 

_Ce frêle Wrandrall eut raison de frissoner. Car cette onde de choc à la puissance si bestiale n'avait comme origine que l'alliance d'Enoch et Bélial. Mouahahahah !_


End file.
